Little Sister Emily!
by ImmortalBaskerville
Summary: Sharon always wanted a little sister, so Break wants to grant her wish. Unfortunately, his first 2 plans fail but he has one more plan up his sleeve. Let's just hope Break can handle it. Rated T for language; No romance


**Hello. New story, enjoy~**

**Me: I don't know anything so enjoy beautiful/handsome readers!**

**Warning: Bad grammar... And Gil says one bad word **

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Rainsworth houseful. Break and Sharon were outside enjoying the day with a nice cup of tea and some snacks. Break was 'reading' the newspaper and Sharon looked at her tea. She sighed quietly. She looked over to Break to see if he would respond. He didn't. Sharon sighed once again but a little louder.

Break still didn't respond. He didn't move or anything, he just sat there. Sharon pouted a little and sighed dramatics this time.

"Ojou-sama, is something bothering you~?" Break said. He put down the newspaper.

"It's a bore being an only child," Sharon admitted. Sharon put down her tea and rested her hands in her lap.

"What about cute little Alice-chan?"

"Alice and I have... a different sort of relationship," Sharon blushed lightly. Break pretended not to notice.

"I always wanted a sister!" Sharon said.

"Someone who I can talk to all the time about things we like! We can do each other's hair and nails! We can stay up all night and talk about someone we like!" Sharon giggled.

Break listened to his Ojou-sama rant about having a sister when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He stood and Sharon stopped talking for a minute.

"I have an idea! Stay right here Ojou-sama!" Break said as he went under the table.

"Break! Wait!" She looked under the table but it was too late. Break was gone.

"Oh my, this is bad." If there was once Sharon knew, it was that if Break had a plan then there was bound to be mayhem.

* * *

Sharon was right. Mayhem was starting because of Break's plan.

"So?" Break asked. Sharon felt a vein pop in her head.

"What is this?" Sharon asked, trying not to sound angry. But how could she not be angry?

"Your sister! I got someone to pretend to be your sister for the day!" Break said.

"You idiot!" Sharon yelled as she slapped Break across the face with her fan.

"She is not going to be sister for the day! She's not even a girl!" Break then grinned as he laughed uncontrollably. It was true. He had little time and he grabbed the first person he could find.

"I think Gilbert-kun looks like a girl~," Break said in between his laughter. Sharon looked Gil.

He was in a simple short-sleeved dress that went down to his ankles and black laced leggings, but for some reason he wasn't wearing any shoes. He had a long black wig on that went to his mid back and he was tied up. Oh, and he was extremely pissed off.

"Opps, I meant Gilbertina-kun!" Sharon smacked Break once again and went over to untie Gil.

"Break, you bastard!" Gil said once the cloth that covered his mouth was removed. Break just lied there bleeding from the head with a goofy grin on.

"Just go change out Gilbert," Sharon said. Gil mumbled something under his breath and started to head back to his room.

"Gilbertina-kun, you have stalkers~," Break said. Gil stopped and looked in the corners of his eyes. Break was right. Oz and Vincent were both watching him from around the corners with… well pervy looks.

"Gilbert~"

"Nii-san~" Gil then ran as fast as he could to escape those two creeps.

Sharon sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I thought you wanted a sister," Break said as he looked at the retreating girl.

"I do, but not an older sister. Though I won't mind to have one, I prefer a younger sister. Someone who would go to me for advice and would call me either nee-san or onee-san," Sharon explained.

She then left the room and walked to her only room.

"A younger sister huh?" Break said to himself. Suddenly, another idea popped into his mind.

"If she wants a younger sister, then she shall get one," Break chuckled to himself.

"Oz-kun~"

* * *

**Oh Break xD**

**Me: Hit it Gilbertina! Wait, Where did he go?**

**Haha, review! **


End file.
